


Nostalgia

by lostsleeper (orionCipher)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, KakaSaku baby, Naming things is not my strong suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/lostsleeper
Summary: Kakashi can braid.





	

Some days Sakura looks down to see stars or music staffs, others it's done french or fish-bones or waterfalls, and others her child's hair is woven into an artful crown peppered in flowers, complements of Ino. Once, she came home to a pink head full of hearts pressed against Kakashi's shoulder, as he sang their girl to sleep, and she'd inwardly cooed when their baby snuggled in closer to the curve of his neck.  


When their daughter is older the designs become more practical, but remain just as brilliant.  
A dazzling ornament at the top of a particularly intricate braid may turn out to be a dagger's hilt, or the handle of an ornate kunai.  
The glittering ring at a long braid's tip is, sometimes, actually iron and heavier than it looks, and the starburst design is sharp and barbed - upon closer inspection, a keen eye may even notice that its tips seem to have been dipped in something mildly... corrosive.  


Sakura doesn't even want to remember what he'd done for the child's first date (the restraining order was for _life_ , and the poor boy's _family_ moved to the outskirts of _Lightning_ , but at least she'd heard that he had regained most of his motor functions.)  


He's winding his fingers through her hair for the last time, she thinks, watching her daughter laugh at Kakashi's over-dramatics and fake waterworks. She's resplendent, and the warm ache in Sakura's chest throbs at the thought of giving her away, but the ways she's _smiling_ , the way she's _been_ smiling... it's like looking in a mirror, and Sakura won't stand in her way.  


The season's change, and the early summer becomes lustrous autumn, becomes scintillating winter, becomes radiant spring, and when the cherry blossoms fade to green again she's standing in the kitchen, watching her husband hold their grandchild, and wonders if this time he'll start with something simpler than a star.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame you 8.000.000% Frankie.


End file.
